I won't say i'm in love
by quidditchgirlie
Summary: Angelina Johnson is a 7th year at hogwarts, shes quidditch captin and has great friends, life is fine! But just as for every other teenager, things can get confusing...
1. Introducion to Angelina

_Heres my next fic! It's another one which features my favs, Ange/Fred Katie/ George and Alicia/Lee. It's written as Angelina's diary in her 7th year. Should have lots of fluff and hope you find it amusing, i did writing it! Just like to say thanks to luckystar-666 for laughing so much when i read it to her, anyway stop waffling now shall i? Here's chapter 1._

Dear Diary,

Ok. Well I'm Angelina Johnson. But here is the deal; I'm a witch. A seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and gryffindor quidditch captain. It's my eighteenth birthday in a week, wow.

Anyway, my best friends are Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan. They are all in gryffindor to. You couldn't wish for better friends, I love them to pieces! But not in that way, as some mentioning no names Katie and Allie, people think I harbour romantic feelings for a certain red head whose initials are FW. I TOTALLY DON'T! Why did I bring that up? So…my friends are great, my quidditch team, well isn't that bad. Am only slightly worried about the new seeker, Ron, Harry Potter's (the seeker and boy who lived) best friend and younger brother of Weasley twins. Life is fine!

Why did I start writing a diary? Absolutely no idea, but it's a good way to keep track of my life. Katie and Alicia both keep diaries, and they aren't bright enough to keep them hidden safely with secrecy charms on them, how was I to know it was a diary I was looking at? He he he. Wonder if Fred keeps a diary? Johnson, why are you thinking that?

I can't believe I'm going to be 18 in a week! It's unreal! Last birthday was amazing, I came of age (17, duh) and it was just so much fun! Me, Alicia, the other girls in my dorm, and Katie had a massive sleepover party in the dorm, with loads of honeydukes, butterbeer, cherry syrup and even fire whiskey! (Yes, I won the shots competitions) a massive pillow fight, the funniest game of truth or dare ever followed by some very funny pranks played on the 6th year lads. Oh not to mention the pranks Fred ad George come up with, they come up with something every year. Wonder what will happen this birthday hmmmmmm…… Arghhhhhhhhhhh.

Dear Diary,

Must find somewhere private to write this. Was interrupted by Fred Weasley conversation went a bit like this:

Fred: Oy! Ange!

Me: Oh, hi Fred.

Fred: What you doing?

Me: Oh, erm…just finished my charms homework.

Fred: Ahha, could I borrow, me George and lee spent the lesson thinking up ways to annoy Umbridge. (Picks up diary)

Me: (snatches diary back) oh! That's Alicia calling me, gotta go (runs off)

I bet I sounded a right idiot. Have booked quidditch pitch for practise tomorrow, need to alert rest of team. Hoping Ron might be a bit better. That charms lesson was funny actually. Aha! Will stick in notes me and Alicia passed.

_Ange, Fred's looking at you._

Shut up Leesh.

_LOOK!_

No.

_Why not. Oh! Lee asked me into Hogsmeade next weekend!_

That's great. Hang on that's my birthday!

_I'm really sorry, Ange, do you mind?_

No, suppose not

_Good! Luv u! Oh, and heres the thing, George asked Katie to_

Congrats to you both.

_So you don't mind having to walk into Hogsmeade alone and dateless on your birthday?_

Thanks for pointing that out! Make me feel a whole lot better!

_Calm ange. Thanks for being so understanding_

Shut up.

_What?_

I'm not talking anymore.

_Ange?_

I said I'm not talking!

_Yes you are, you just said you aren't talking._

Leesh, SHUT UP!

Then we had to stop, because Flitwick almost caught us. Lucky Fred distracted him. So eighteenth birthday not looking promising, as Leesh pointed out am alone and dateless, the sods, but they both are pretty and nice and now have boyfriends, why shouldn't they go out with them.

You are sad Angelina Johnson! Oh I can't be bothered, am going in search of butterbeer.

_I hope you enjoyed it! I really enjoy writing it, these are some of my favourite characters to write fic about. Please read and review! Oh and angelina's not an alchololic by the way. Next chapter coming up soon, featuring a game of truth or dare. Like i say, please read and review! _


	2. Truth or Dare?

_Ok so here's the second chapter! It's my favourite of the two up so far, with a funny game of truth or dare and a very close encounter, anyway read on! Thankyou to my wonderful reviewers, love you all_ :D

Dear Diary,

Oh my gosh quidditch practise was awful. Well, no it wasn't Ron was awful. His only problem is confidence. Honestly! It didn't help that the slytherins were heckling from the stands either, the Weasley's financial situation, Ron's keeping skills, and my hair, Katie being muggleborn. If Ron hadn't needed my attention I would have socked them all!

Mmmmm. Sweets, just what I need. Bloody hell! I am going to kill Fred and George! I have a nosebleed, and it won't stop, right then!

Dear Diary,

Nosebleed stopped. Made them give me the antidote. I suppose it was actually quite funny really. AND I WAS NOT FLIRTING! I don't flirt. Shut up you do. But not with Fred, that's like, urgh. He's just my mate! Why can't you two interfering little witches, no you are witches, why can't you just accept that Kat and Leesh? Though this is starting to worry me now, there are 9 references to him in here so far. Not that I counted. No. What the heck are you on about Johnson? Screw your head back on!

Ahem. God, I sound like Umbridge. New DATDA teacher, foul, toad like and ewww. She's awful. A spy for that idiot bumbling man who calls himself the minister for magic. How the heck are we supposed to learn to defend ourselves against you know who if we only learn theory? Just ridiculous!

Here comes Alicia and Katie. Better hide.

Later

Wheeeeeeee! Pillow fight and spin the bottle fun! Here was the game;

Katie- Truth: At the Yule ball did you or did you not go and snog behind the rosebushes with George. Yes. She did. And boy didn't she blush!

Me- Dare: Run around the common room in nothing but your bra and knickers with your quidditch robes on top. I did. I think I terrified some of the first and second years, so? It was past their bedtime! I got wolf whistled at by the older lads, and Fred shouted out, Nice new look Ange! So I batted my lashes and smiled, saying, I know. That's not flirting. Ok. It was, but so? All part of the dare wasn't it!

Alicia- Truth: How long have you fancied Lee? (She blushed) Since 3rd year. Third year my foot! She has been in love with that boy ever since she laid eyes on him, on the Hogwarts Express in first year. I had to put up with her going on about him since then to.

Me- Dare: Go and sit in the closet for 10 minutes. Pathetic! I thought, well then. But not so pathetic when I find out someone else in the cupboard. So, in I go and sit down, but somebody is already sitting there. I scream. Guess who? Says a voice. Ange, I never thought I would hear you scream that loud because of the dashing, charming me. I laughed. It was Fred. What you doing in here? I asked. Boring dare of Lee and Georges. Came the reply. Then it dawned on me, THE KNIEVING LITTLE THINGS HAD SET IT UP! I'm going to kill them! I yelled, trying to get out. Not before I do! Said Fred. The door wouldn't budge. So we were stuck, in a tiny cupboard squashed together. For ten minutes.

I tell you, when I got out of there, there was an extremely violent pillow fight. Which I won. Heheheh. I'm actually quite shocked at myself, I spent 10 minute in a tiny cupboard with Fred. This was how the conversation went:

Fred: Quite like being shut up in a cupboard with you Ange.

Me: Shut up.

Fred: Oooh! Miss Johnson getting a little shirty now is she.

Me: (cringe, realize am still in quidditch robes and underwear) This is er, weird.

Fred: A singular experience, being locked in a cupboard with ones very attractive quidditch captain.

Me: (why did I feel so, tingly?) Come off it!

Fred: (pulling me onto his knee) Off what?

Me: Why am I sitting on your knee? (Why was I so pleased?)

Fred: Because there is nowhere else for you to sit.

Me: I'm heavy!

Fred: No you're not.

Me: Remind me why we are in here.

Fred: Because we foolishly picked dare instead of truth.

Me: Because neither of us wants to admit anything.

Fred: What aren't you telling? Juicy gossip? Let me guess, you fancy Roger Davies, perhaps Mclaggen? Please don't say you fancy Montague!

Me: (was horrified) definitely not! I have nothing to hide.

Fred: Don't you now?

Me: No I don't! (Fred had his arms round me, why was I so bothered?)

Fred: Alright then.

Then the door opened, Alicia and Katie were giggling, Lee and George whistled. "Looks like they were getting cosy!" Came from Lee. I told him to shut up. Then I stood up, and pulled Fred up. "You sods" We said at exactly the same time. Everyone laughed.

Signing off, it's late.

_Ok that was the second chapter, i hope you enjoyed it. It's such a fun story to write, i hope you lot find it fun to read, please review!_


	3. Midnight Madness

_Here's chapter three folks! Sorry i have taken so long to update, i wasn't sure whether i should continue with this story as i don't seem to be getting many reviews, so i decided to put this chapter up and see what you make of it. Thanks to my reviewers, they are very appreciated! This chapter is quite short, will make sure the next one is longer. Well this one if the eve of Ange's birthday, and the gang have some pre birthday festivities!_

_**Disclaimer: I'm sorry i forgot to put one one the previous chapters! I don't own anything, it's all J.K's oh and the title belongs to Disney, i'm just borrowing the things and playing with them...**_

_well here we go, i hope you enjoy!_

Dear Diary,

Wheeeeeeeee! It's the eve of my 18th birthday! I have received package from home and am restraining self from opening it. I really don't believe that this time tomorrow I will be eighteen!

Ugh, Katie and Leesh were awful about the cupboard incident all, so what happened? Did you kiss? Did you enjoy yourself? Honestly! I suppose Fred will be getting the same treatment from Lee and George. Of course we didn't kiss, like I say, we are just friends. What would he see in me anyway? Damn you conniving friends!!!!

I hope they enjoy themselves in Hogsmeade tomorrow. As for me I am going to…that's a point have no idea. Maybe I will just stay in the castle and practise quidditch. Appealing prospect to spend a birthday on ones own playing quidditch I THINK NOT! Anyway, evening draws on; and now the common room is beginning to empty, I had better put this away, before anyone realizes that I am not completing my DATDA homework but writing a diary. Also, I have to get ready for my birthday eve party.

It's a sort of tradition between the six of us that on the eve on any of our birthdays we go down to the common room with blankets, butterbeer, honeydukes produce, a bottle ect down and have fun. It was Alicia who began it really, by telling us that in Spain, (she is part Spanish) people celebrate their birthdays from midnight. So that's just what we do, go down to the common room and stay up all together into the small hours.

Ok its about 5 minutes later, I'm sitting on my bed in the dorm, hangings having charms on them so that they can't be opened. I can't go down like this! Nobody is going to see me like this, no way Jose! All my pyjamas are in the wash, the only nightclothes have to wear is a nightdress. I don't wear dresses, not even to sleep in. I don't even wear a skirt except my school one. Leesh and Katie are pleading, and I want to go down, but like this? They will never let me live it down especially the lads! Oh shove it, I'll just hex or hit them.

Dear Diary,

That's it, I am officially 18! Whoot! I'm writing this in the common room where everyone else has fallen asleep; well it is about 5 in the morning. But I can't sleep! Not yet anyway.

We had a great time this morning (wow that's weird to think of it as this morning though it really early still now). I'm not sure where they managed to get it from but the twins managed to procure a bottle of fire whiskey, of course, I never tasted it before no coughs, and we had a shots tournament, well a round and then a final, which guess who won. No, not one of the boys, ME! Alicia says I am going to be an alcoholic, just because she can't play shots or hold her drink.

But not before that was the torment because of the nightdress grumble chanting "Ange is wearing a dress" over and over, it really started to get on my nerves, then they made me strut and twirl like a model, which was not quite as bad. But I don't think I will ever hear the end of it and they will probably decorate the common room with pictures of me wearing the odious thing or something similar. Friends! Can't live with them, but I so could never ever live without them.

Well after the whole nightdress episode we had a quick game of truth or dare. Always an amusing spectacle. Then things got even more amusing. Katie and George started kissing, so both Fred and me threw pillows at them (after all great minds think alike) and then the whole thing escalated into a full scale every man (or woman) for themselves massive Ange/Leesh/Katie/George/Fred/Lee pillow fight. Fred and I were the last ones standing, then it got even more violent, we kind of ended up in a very awkward position, that position being Fred on top on me on the floor. I blushed, which takes some doing I can tell you, and was kind of like. "Um Fred, can you get off me?" So he just grins and goes,

"Why Johnson, I am actually quite comfortable here, and my goodness, you're blushing!" I blushed more, and because he didn't move I kneed him in the balls and pushed him off, quite satisfied with myself.

After that erm… what can I call it, incident? That'll do. It was the shots competition, and victory was sweet! Oh boy, haha Alicia and Katie would have my head for saying that, oh girl, was victory sweet, the other girls don't take it seriously and just mess about, use it as an opportunity to flirt shamelessly. But oh my gosh! The look on the boys faces (it was me, George and Fred in the final, Alicia and Lee were snogging in a corner, and George was to busy making eyes at Katie to concentrate properly) they were soooo humiliated to be beaten by a girl in a drinking competition, ha! Well yeah, don't underestimate us girls, and don't get your wand in a knot 'cos I beat you, yeah, that means you Weasley twins.

Ok, am going to get at least some sleep now as can barely keep my eyes open, Happy Birthday to me!

_Well thats that one! Hope you enjoyed it, and let me know if you would like me to continue with this story. Aha, and heres a little chapter tease for you who do..._

So i was walking down some corridor past a statue of the one eyed witch, once everybody had left me for Hogsmeade and suddenly somebody comes up behind me, grabs me from behind and opens a secret passageway. The mystery assailant and I plummeted down a hole and reached the bottom, I still couldn't see who it was but I used the good old SING method. Elbowed them in the stomach, tread on the instep, head butt them and the kick their groin. I pride myself that I am an adept user of SING.

_who's the mystery assailant? Well, you will have to wait for the next chapter won't you ;)_


	4. Birthday Suprises

_Ok people, chapter four is up, i've decided i'm going to continue the story, thanks to all the lovely reviews i have, and i love it to much to give up! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed or added to favourites or alerts, it means a lot to know people are enjoying this._

_Disclaimer: if i was JK Rowling this would be a novel and not FANFICTION so no nothing belongs to me._

Dear Diary,

It's now ten o' clock and there are refreshing charms all round. When we got up, I was last (as per usual) and was attacked by hugs and "Happy Birthday Ange/Angelina not a ballerina/ Angelina and other various nicknames. Jeez I love my friends. Am scribbling this in the great hall at breakfast, it's early but am very hyper whee!

Oh mail! Ooh, lots of birthday cards, even my brothers managed to remember, oh presents to bless them, quidditch gloves from Tim and a new broom compass from Dan, weird, they are never so… thoughtful. Oh. Wait, must pay attention, Alicia is talking to me.

Ah right, they are heading for Hogsmeade after breakfast; by they I mean the loves young dreamers, Katie and George, and Lee and Alicia. Better put this away temporarily, Katie is looking sneakily at me.

Later

Interesting day. Sometimes I wonder whether or not Hogwarts is not a school but an asylum, its full of very crazy people! Seriously, I don't think people's brains are like fully functioning. Like, there was Oliver, with his cute Scottish accent and rugged handsomeness, I don't know if that's a word but you know, who is married to quidditch, that boy has a one track mind (well he's left Hogwarts but still). Then last year was that crazy Moody, who is one of my Dad's friends, who likes to transfigure people into ferrets and bounce them, though Malfoy did deserve it. Then again he wasn't the real moody. What about little Colin Creevey who stalks Harry Potter with his camera? Oh yes, and then there's the Weasley twins and the rest of my friends.

So I was walking down some corridor past a statue of the one eyed witch, once everybody had left me for Hogsmeade and suddenly somebody comes up behind me, grabs me from behind and opens a secret passageway. The mystery assailant and I plummeted down a hole and reached the bottom, I still couldn't see who it was but I used the good old SING method. Elbowed them in the stomach, tread on the instep, head butt them and the kick their groin. I pride myself that I am an adept user of SING.

Then I hear "blimey Ange, that hurt." I turn round, now free, and who should be standing there but… Fred sodding Weasley. I swear my jaw fell as deep as the Grand Canyon.

"It was supposed to." I say, annoyed. "What kind of idiot grabs their friend from behind and takes them down a secret passage without so much as a warning or word?" I ask, my voice, well raised to say the least, and raising one eyebrow, which is a talent I have actually always possessed.

"Angie, are you calling me an idiot?" Asked Fred, innocently.

"Of course I'm calling you an idiot you imbecile!" I screech. "And don't call me Angie!" I add, noticing the use of that infernal, horrid nickname which I loathe above all the others. He grins, I almost felt weak at my knees, which was of course the shock of being grabbed from behind, duh. Yes the shock, it must have been.

"Oh so I'm an imbecile now am I?" He asks, I glare, and rush down the passageway, to find a way which could I escape by, I couldn't find a way so I stormed off back down, only to have my hand grabbed by Fred's and be pulled round to face him. Yes, very close.

"Ange." He said, rather bossily, but in a nice way. "Look stop being so typically you and flying off the handle and hear me out." He said calmly. The cheek! I thought, though kept my silence.

"Fine, why did you grab me from behind and bring me down a secret passageway?" I asked, it was a question I had been curious about for a while now. Smiling the cocky git went,

"What you mean you didn't enjoy being grabbed from behind by Fred Weasley, one of the most eligible blokes at Hogwarts?" I snorted with laughter,

"No I did not!" I told him, though there was something about it, which had seemed exciting.

"Well come this way and I'll show you." So I allowed him to drag me off down the passageway and up through a trapdoor.

I looked up; we seemed to be in the cellar of Honeydukes. "Why are we in honeydukes cellar?" I asked, obviously not too curiously.

"Astute this one, to notice that." He replied, which earnt him a soft punch on the arm.

"Ow, yeah alright, we're in here because it's a quicker way to get into Hogsmeade." At last, an explanation, it took him long enough.

"You know if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade we could have just gone with the others." I said. Wondering why on earth he had to try to kidnap me to get me to go to Hogsmeade. "It might have saved you unnecessary pain, and drama on both our parts." I said.

" For one did we really want to be stuck with the oh so happy couples giving us a free display of affection?" He asked, eyebrows raised, "Two, this way is much quicker, and three, Ange, just humour me." I nodded, even though his last comment hardly constituted as a reason. Somehow we managed to get into Honeyduke's without being noticed by anyone, went for a quick look round the shops and a drink in the three broomsticks.

When we finished our drinks, we began walking, I wasn't sure exactly where we were going, so I just followed Fred. We came to a hill, and after quite a substantial climb, we got to the top, looking over onto a very pretty field with a wood on the edge. We sat down on a rock and started to talk, just generally, and then Fred pulled out a box wrapped in shiny red paper, and gold ribbons hanging off.

"Happy birthday Ange." He smiled, handing me the box, I took it and opened it, to find a very pretty, silver bracelet with a broomstick charm on it, shimmering in what remained of the sunlight, which was going down just beyond the valley we were looking into.

"Thanks, it's lovely." I said, smiling up at him, and swiftly, I kissed him on the cheek. His ears turned pink, shortly followed by his cheeks, and I felt my own cheeks begin to burn, what the hell had I done? Oh My God. I kissed Fred Weasley, something that Angelina Johnson doesn't do. Except at the Yule ball, just to say I had a great night, you know, in a friendly sort of way. One detail that Katie and Leesh will never find out about.

We got back to the castle at about six thirty, and once everyone had gone up to bed we had another party, was most fun. Lots of sugar…mmm sugar, oh and the highlight of the evening was probably the game of "twenty one truths" a variation of "twenty one dares" that Alicia and I came up with in first year. Basically it's twenty one dares but truths, so each person can say up to four numbers and whoever says twenty one has to answer a question truthfully.

Katie got it first. "Did you or did you not once have a crush on Oliver Wood?" Alicia asked, grinning evilly. Katie's cheeks turned a rather astonishing shade of pink.

"Um…" She attempted to deny, Alicia raised her eyebrows and Katie relented. "Oh alright I did." She confessed rather quickly turning even pinker.

"Ha I knew it!" Alicia accused triumphantly.

"Have you ever had a crush on a teacher?" George asked Lee, who also blushed.

"Yes." He admitted. "But it was in primary school!" He defended himself.

"Have you ever truly hated anyone?" I asked Alicia, who shook her head. We would have known if she had been lying, because we had cast a Pinocchio charm on each of us to detect anything untruthful, and her nose hadn't grown a millimetre.

"Ah, isn't our 'Licia lovely?" Cooed Fred, and his punishment was that he was next.

"Have you ever had a crush on anybody in this room?" Katie asked him. To everybody's surprise he replied with a

"Yes." Katie's eyes looked like they were about to fall out, as did Lee's and George's.

"Who?" Asked George quickly. Fred smirked.

"That wasn't part of the question now was it brother dear." The rest of us groaned as the answer had sparked out interests, though my money was on Alicia before Lee started going out with her. It was unlikely to be Katie when his twin had been going out with her for years now, but then again you can't help who you fall for... can you?

I'd carry on but I'm very tired and there wasn't much else interesting that emerged after that, and we have quidditch practise tomorrow. After we had played that, it was present giving time, so I'll write a list of what people gave me.

Fred: As stated, beautiful bracelet, which was ever so thoughtful, I have never known him to be quite so thoughtful before, which is odd, and it must have cost him a fortune, I did think about telling him I couldn't accept it, but he can me as stubborn as I can.

Alicia and Katie: tickets for the three of us to go on a girlie trip to see the Weird Sisters in concert!!!!! Amazing, I really can't wait, it's going to be awesome.

Lee: A selection of honeydukes best (always appreciated me being the chocoholic I am) and a load of photos, which can go into my album of us all I have kept since fist year.

George: a bottle of what looks like bright pink perfume (will have to check out later)

At about one we decided to go to bed, and now I'm here in bed writing this, it's strange to think that I've been of age for a year now, it doesn't seem all that long ago since I got hauled back into the boat after trying to stroke the giant squid on the way to the sorting, and I pushed Percy Weasley into the lake by accident. Anyway, quidditch practice tomorrow at ten thirty so must sleep in order to be up and a good example to rest of the team.

_Hope you enjoyed chapter 4 people, please review, any is muchly appreciated, anything you would like to see happen or constructive criticisms are valued! I hope this chapter was a better length i'm experimenting, next chapter we will see some more quidditch, and don't forget the little things about this chapter- some things that have been mentioned will crop up again and there are a couple of clues..._

_**Teaser: the first person to PM me their guess correctly to which team Angelina supports in my stories will get a cameo role! Have fun guessing...**_


End file.
